Kingdom Hearts X Final Fantasy Secret Bosses to Unlock
The Roster Full Roster # Sora Keyblade Armor # Riku Keyblade Armor # Kairi Keyblade Armor # King Mickey Keyblade Armor ] # Donald Duck Power up # Goofy Power up # Maleficent Darkness Powered # Ansem World of Chaos # Roxas Keyblade Armor # Naminé Keyblade Armor # Terra Lingering Will # Ventus Keyblade Armor # Aqua Keyblade Armor # Xion Keyblade Armor # Master Eraqus Keyblade Armor # Lea Keyblade Armor # Yen Sid Keyblade Armor # Xehanort Noheart Armor # Xemnas Pure Nothingness # Pete Unshore Pete # Vanitas Ture Unshore # Braig Power up # Isa Berserk # Darku Power Up # Dilan Power up # Even Power up # Aeleus Power up # Ienzo Power up # Demyx,Power up # Marluxia Power up # Luxord Power up # Larxene Power up # Warrior Of Light Warrior of Pure Light # Thief of Justice Power up # Monk Of Truth Power up # Black Mage Of Honor Power up # White Mage Of Love Power up # Red Mage of Brevery Power up # Garland Chaos Form # Firion Rose Powerd # Maria Power up # Guy Power up # Leon Power up # Minwu Power up # Josef Power up # Gordon Power up # Leila Power up # Ricard Power up # Scott Power up # The Emperor Power of Heven and Hell # Onion Knight True Onion Knight # Cloud of Darkness True Form # Cecil Dark Knight # Rosa Power up # Kain Power up # Cid Power up # Porom Power up # Palom Power up # Yang Power up # Tellah Power up # Edward Power up # Fusoya Power up # Rydia Power up # Edge Power up # Golbez Theodor # Bartz Power of Wind # Lenna Power up # Faris Power up # Galuf Power up # Krile Power up # Exdeath True Exdeath # Gilgamesh Master of Theves # Terra Espar # Locke Power up # Edgar Power up # Sabin Power up # Cyan Power up # Shadow Power up # Relm Power up # Strago Power up # Gau Power up # Celes Power up # Setzer Power up # Mog Power up # Gogo Power up # Umaro Power up # Kefka God of Magic # Cloud Limit Break # Tifa Power up # Barret Power up # Aeris Power up # Red XIII Power up # Cait Sith Power up # Cid Power up # Yuffie Power up # Vincent Power up # Zack Power up # Sephiroth One Winged Angel # Squall Limit Break # Quistis Power up # Zell Power up # Selphie Power up # Rinoa Power up # Irvine Power up # Laguna Power up # Kiros Power up # Ward Power up # Edea Power up # Seifer Power up # Ultimecia Goddess of Time # Zidane Trance # Vivi Power up # Dagger Power up # Steiner Power up # Freya Power up # Quina Power up # Eiko Power up # Amarant Power up # Beatrix Power up # Blank Power up # Cinna Power up # Marcus Power up # Kuja Trance # Tidus Power Ball # Yuna Searuss # Auron Power up # Kimahri Ronso Power up # Wakka Power up # Lulu Power up # Rikku Power up # Seymour Guado Power up # Paine Power up # Jecht Braska's Final Aeon # Prishe Power Punch # Shantotto Not holding back # Vaan Sky Power # Balthier Power up # Fran Power up # Basch Power up # Ashe Power up # Penelo Power up # Reks Power up # Gabranth Judge Master # Lightning Savior # Snow Power up # Vanille Power up # Sazh Power up # Hope Power up # Fang Power up # Gadot Power up # Lebreau Power up # Sarah Power up # Noel Power up # Caius Chaos Power UP # Cosmos True Power # Chaos Feral Chaos # Herculess God Form # Hades Red Head # Peter Pan Power up # Captian Hook Power up # Prince Philp Power up # Arther Power up # Merlen Power up # Madam Mam Power up # Molgol Power up # Shere Kahn Power up # Robin Hood Power up # Tron Power up # M.C.P Power up # Taran Power up # The Hornnet King Power up # Areal with Tridont # Usala with Tridont # Beast Power up # Gastong Power up # Aladen Power up # Jafar Power up # Simba Power up # Scar Power up # Pochahuntess Power up # Woody Power up # Buzz Power up # Qraseymodo Power up # Judge Frodo Power up # Mulan with Mushu # Shan Yu with Hawk # Tarzan Power up # Clayton Power up # Kuzko Power up # Kronk Power up # Yezma Power up # Milo Power up # Kida Power up # Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke Power up # Sally Power up # Randle Power up # Stitch four arms out # Ganto Power up # Jim Hawkins Power up # John Silver Power up # Mr Incredanal Power up # Syndome Power up # Jack Skilliton Power up # Oggie Boggie Power up # Captain Jack Sparrow Deadman Captain Jack Sparrow # Barbosa Deadman Barbosa # Rapunzel Power up # Eugene "Flynn Rider" Fitzherbert Power up # Mother Gothel Power up # Merida Power up # Wreck-It Ralph Power up # Elsa Power up # Hans Power up # Baymax with Hiro Power up # Bardock from Dragon Ball Super Saiyan # Akuma from Street Fighter Oni # Deadpool from Marvel Keyblade ? } # Twilight from M.L.P.F.I.M [EX Power UP # Darth Vader from Star wars The Force # Lord Vengeance from Animanga Fighters Darkness Increased # The Hooded Man Perfect Xehanort # Ciel Lightheart Armor # Terre Darkness Armor # Merey Princess of Heart Armor # Herbe Tresherd Memory Armor # Fue Long Memory Armor # Foundre Doutgers Care Armor # Leger Heartjoined Armor # Sam Light Unshore Armor # Nigle Heartsjoined Armor # Master Aros Future Sora # Treihon Hikairi # Magma Heartless Mode # Terranort Perfect Darkness # Org 13 Weppions equipt # Senshi True Senshi # Keenyu Keenyu Force # Godess I True Form # The Aeon all eliments # The Rage True Form # The Unshore King Clone 100% # Ragnarok True Ragnarok # The Golden Armor Mystrirus Power